


Full Moon

by squishgurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishgurl/pseuds/squishgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old TW fic I wrote ages ago; uploading to check out AO3. Set in season one somewhere, though I don't think it really matters. Derek/Stiles fluff (I used to be capable of that before I got sad all the time, damn you Les Mis). PG-13 rating just to be safe but there's really nothing there. xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

A knock at the window startled Stiles and he shot out of bed, rushing to the window. It was the full moon and while he knew that Scott hadn’t gotten to anyone, no doubt thanks to Derek, Stiles wasn’t entirely convinced it wouldn’t still go bad. So he quickly pulled up the window, expecting to see Scott’s brown eyes staring back at him. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Dude, you’re the most wanted guy in Beacon Hills. You can’t hang around the Sherriff’s house, you know?” Derek shook his head, pushing past Stiles and sitting himself in the seat by the bed. Stiles sighed, shrugging and flopping down into his desk chair. They made eye contact for about five seconds, as long as Stiles was willing to risk it, before he looked away quickly, raising an eyebrow at the awkwardness of the situation. “So, what do you want?” He asked sarcastically before Derek glared up at him. “I mean, you know, take your time. I’m in no rush. I’ve only got school tomorrow… No problem.” He trailed off quickly and Derek looked away, staring absently out the window. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair, before spinning absently around and around and around and around.

He jumped when Derek was suddenly in front of him, his hands grabbing Stiles’ knees and stopping him mid spin. He pulled back, startled as Derek spoke.

“Will you stop that?” Derek said, more angrily than usual and Stiles threw his hands up, putting them between him and the werewolf.

“Sorry! Sorry… sorry.” He said, expecting Derek to back off now he’d stopped the obnoxious spinning. But the wolf simply shook his head, sighing deeply and frowning angrily. His breathing became quicker and heavier and Stiles leant back. He knew exactly what triggered the turn and he did not want to be around if Derek lost control.

“You… you’re so annoying, you know that, right?” Derek said and he began to pace around the room. Stiles shrugged, raising an eyebrow. He was used to Derek being angsty and angry, but this was bad even for him. He looked like he was losing control, which was something Stiles had never seen before. Something he didn’t particularly want to see.

“Sorry… I guess.” Derek looked over at him and snarled. Stiles jumped again and cringed; he really needed to stop doing that. He resumed pacing and Stiles leaned back in his chair, raising his arms above his head and yawning loudly, before remembering. “Hey, is Scott ok? I lost track of him. I’m assuming you know… you know everything…” He trailed off and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“What? Yeah. He’s fine.” He answered absently. “Can you just be quiet for a second? I’m trying to fricken think.” Stiles nodded frantically and raised his hands up in front of him defensively.

To Stiles it felt like an hour but it couldn’t have possibly been longer than a few minutes of Derek’s pacing before he snapped. He stood, and in an adrenaline fueled fit of stupidity, he grabbed Derek by the shoulder and spun him around. “Dude, seriously, what?”

Derek flipped, grabbing Stiles and ramming him up against the wall. Stiles’ head smacked back against it and he saw stars. When his vision finally cleared he pulled back again, surprised to see Derek’s face about three inches from his own. He tried to shake it off but the movement made it worse. He gave up and leant back against the wall, giving up.

“I should have seen that coming.” He said simply and Derek snarled again. Stiles cringed as the warm air blew over his face and his left eye twitched.

“Why do you have to be so…”

“Annoying?” Stiles said, smirking. “I don’t know. It’s just a gift really. I’ve been like it since-” Derek’s finger shot out and pressed hard against his lips. Stiles moved to try and say something but Derek’s eyes lit up blue and he stopped.

“Shut. Up.” Derek said menacingly and Stiles nodded silently. Derek pulled his hand away and dropped his head, clearly struggling with something huge. No doubt some werewolf, full moon thing Stiles would never understand. Derek began his heavy breathing again and Stiles shook his head. His short attention span did not let him deal with all this waiting. The werewolf’s hand tightened on his shoulder and Stiles hissed, pursing his lips, trying so hard not to make a noise. But eventually it became too much and he cried out, causing Derek to look up at him and glare.

“I’m sorry. But you’re hurting me. You know, hand, shoulder-” He was stopped suddenly when he felt warm lips press up against his own, effectively halting his rambling. He gasped, opening his mouth and letting Derek’s warm tongue slide inside. Stiles fell into the kiss, returning it automatically. His breath caught in his throat and he began to see spots in front of his eyes. He shot them open in panic and glanced at Derek. The man’s blue eyes were open, looking into directly into Stiles’. Stiles freaked, pulling back and hitting his head hard against the wall again. He struggled against Derek, who pinned his hands against the wall.

“Stiles. Stiles! Stop. Stop. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you…” Stiles froze, like a deer caught in headlights, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

“Wh-” Derek glared, stopping him from finishing his sentence. He made to start again and Derek sighed.

“You can’t just leave everything alone can you? You have to have an opinion on everything!” Derek finally let him go and Stiles fell, sliding down the wall holding his wrists that were already bruising. Derek shook his head and cried out, resuming his pacing around the room. “I should never have come here.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, breathing heavily in the aftermath of the kiss. He had never been kissed like that, well he’d never been kissed before but he never expected it to be that… powerful. He couldn’t have stood now even if he wanted to. Derek shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. I should never have come.” He made to leave, moving towards the still open window. He stopped, surprised, when Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed his.

“Wait… just wait for a second. Let me process this.”

“There’s nothing to process.” Derek said and pulled away. He took one step out the window before Stiles grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in. Derek instincts kicked in and he spun around, throwing Stiles across the room and onto his bed. The boy’s hand got caught in Derek’s jacket and he unintentionally pulled him with him. Derek reacted faster than Stiles, straddling the boy’s body to avoid crushing him. He stopped there, crouched for a moment over him and before he knew what was happening, Stiles had leaned up and kissed him. Stiles’ kiss was more like him; gentle, sincere. As their lips touched Derek felt the spark. The spark he knew he’d feel. The spark he was afraid to feel. He closed his eyes automatically this time as Stiles’ reaching himself up and pressed his body up against him. This time it was Derek’s turn to pull back, leaving Stiles gasping again.

The wolf collapsed on Stiles’ hips, his own breathing heavy. He looked down at him, cocking his head to the side at the wide eyed look on Stiles’ face. He shook his head and Stiles frowned.

“What… what is it?” Stiles breathed and Derek sighed.

“You’re young.” He said simply and Stiles nodded absently, raising an eyebrow. “Probably too young.”

“How about you let me decide that.” Stiles said and Derek shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was actually giving in like this. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to know.

“You probably haven’t even done it before.” He said mostly to himself and while Stiles wasn’t jumping at the chance to admit to being a virgin, he didn’t contradict him either. Better to let him make up his own mind. He laughed and Derek snarled. “Exactly what is so funny?”

“I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you speak. To me, at least.” Stiles said and Derek glared again. “Right. Not funny. I get that.” 

“Oh my god, just shut up.” Derek said and Stiles smiled again, leaning up, kissing him again. Derek growled as his hands reached down and ripped open Stiles shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Stiles jumped as the man ran his hands over his chest and traced his nipples lightly. He shivered as Derek’s tongue pushed into his mouth and he hands reached up to grasp at him, pulling him down harder. Derek’s firm body pressed down against him and Stiles moaned beneath him. He maneuvered his hands up and under Derek’s shirt. Derek bit back a howl and punched the wall above Stiles’ bed, freaking Stiles out beneath him.

“Shut up. My dad’s just next door.” Derek glared down at Stiles but then froze, sticking his head up and listening intently. The sounds of movement next door caused him to freak, jumping off Stiles and bolting out of the window. Stiles jumped up, watching the dark shape bolting across his back lawn, causing the neighbor’s dog to bark.

“Stiles?” Sherriff Stilinski knocked politely and entered the room, glancing around curiously. “You’re not asleep yet?” Stiles spun around, crossing his arms over his buttonless shirt.

“Yeah, no, yeah. Not asleep yet.” Stiles spun around and smiled innocently. “Just, uh, closing my window, you know?” He over-exaggeratedly closed the window slowly, using the opportunity to take one more glance outside. He couldn’t see Derek anymore, unsurprisingly and he sighed.

His father watched him climb back into bed, Stiles willing his dad not to see all the buttons strewn all over the bed and floor. He sat up in bed, pulling his sheets up to cover up his excitement.

“Goodnight Dad.” Stiles’ dad cocked his head and waved.

“Goodnight Stiles.” He said, closing the door slowly behind him and walking back down to his room. Stiles sighed and fell back against his bedhead, careful not to hit it against the wall again. That was a close one. He hadn’t had any time to process what was going on, his head was still spinning. He breathed deeply out again and stared out the window for a second before flopping down in his bed.

It was too much, too much to deal with right now. He’d need to sleep it off and deal with it in the morning. He rolled over to face the window, even knowing that Derek was long gone. He stared at until he felt sleep coming upon him. Just as he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, he swore he saw two blue eyes staring back at him. Then… black.


End file.
